Link as a girl
by Klihonja
Summary: What would happen if Link was a girl. Takes place after Ocarina of TIme. Rated M for sexual content.


**Link as a girl**

* * *

_What would happen if Link was a girl? This story takes place after the events of Ocarina of Time, following the adult Link timeline. Just as my other stories, this is going to be sexual. Just saying. I've always wondered what it would be like if Link was a girl. So I started to think about who she would have a sexual interest in. I thought it would be weird if it was Mido/Goron/Zora/Some other male. So I thought Link and the princess would fit. Btw, yes I deleted it and reuploaded it. There was some changes that I had to make. Enjoy!_

Link was getting her self ready to go to HyruleCastle to visit Zelda. After she had saved her from Ganon, the two of them had gotten very good friends. Link had even fallen in love with her. Link the heroine had fallen in love with her, but she was too scared to tell her. What if she wasn't a lesbian? What if this ruined the friendship? These are two out of many questions she asks her self. But Link wanted to try to figure out today, if she had feelings for her. She puts on her green tunic, which just barely covers her ass. She has nothing underneath the tunic except white panties. She puts on her boots and gloves. Even though Link is strong and tough she was very pretty and has a beautiful body. She has medium length brown hair and blue eyes. Link thought about bringing her sword and shield with her. But she didn't think it was necessary since he hadn't fought since she battled Ganon.

While she was walking towards HyruleCastle the mailman came running past her.

The mailman couldn't stop staring and tripped, falling on his face.

Link looked back and giggled.

She kept walking happily as her ass bounced a little.

Then she reached HyruleCastle.

She came up to the gates and the guard said: "Hello Link, nice to see you today".

"Hello" Link said making a cute smile.

Ever since she saved Hyrule she could walk in and out of the castle as much as she wanted.

She walks to Zelda's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in". A voice said.

Link opens the door and see Zelda on the bed brushing her hair.

"Oh hello Link! Glad you could come".

She had long blond hair, blue eyes, slim body and very nice breasts.

She's wearing her night gown. She must've just woken up.

Link just stared at her cleavage.

"L-Link?" Zelda waves her hand.

Link quickly looks up "Oh sorry. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I thought we could just sit and chat" She pats next to her on the bed.

"Oh, sure why not" She sit down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Zelda blushed.

"L-Link, have you ever had. Well, have you ever had, sex?"

Link backs a little and her jaw was hanging.

"Ehh, well. Uhm. N-no."

"So you're also a virgin?" Zelda looks her right in the eyes.

Link starts to blush.

"Y-yes."

Link looks away.

(Why is she asking this. Is it really going to happen? No, no of course not. Girls often talk about this.)

After a moment of silence Zelda said: "I wonder how it feels, to. You know, do it"

Link, kind of confused, looks at her. (Should I tell her? Should I take the risk?)

Before she could think more about it she said: "You want to try?"

(No, wait! What did I say? What now?)

Zelda's jaw is hanging, her eyes are wide and she stares at Link.

(Oh god, I wish I was a Goron in water)

Zelda quickly leans close and kisses Link quick on the lips.

Link makes a little jump and blush more red than a tomato.

"Z-Zelda."

"All this time I was trying to make a move. But I was afraid you weren't a lesbian. But when you said that, my heart jumped."

"I-I. I've been doing the same thing."

Link leans in and kiss Zelda.

The kiss last for a long time.

Zelda pulls away: "I've waited too long for this."

She kiss Link and pushes her tongue in her mouth.

Zelda pulls of Link's hat and puts her hands around her neck.

Link puts her hands on Zelda's waist, pulling her closer and make the kiss deeper.

The two girls start to moan.

Link slides her hand down to Zelda's ass and squeeze it, making her jump a little.

Zelda breaks off the kiss and start gasp after air.

"I think it's way too hot for you to have so much clothes on, don't you think?" Zelda says giggling

Link answers "Y-yes"

Link opens up her belt and pulls the tunic off. Now she's only in panties, boots and gloves.

Zelda just sit and watch as she takes off her clothes.

Then Link remove the gloves and boots, only the panties remaining.

"I bet that you want to take these off, am I right?"

"Oh yes!" Zelda leaps off the bed and gets down on her knees.

She very slowly pull the panties down Link's legs. Revealing Link's pussy.

"It's so beautiful."

Link starts to blush.

Zelda starts to gently lick Link's pussy.

Link gasps and moans.

"Z-Zelda!"

Zelda smiles and keep going.

"Ahh, Zelda. It feels so good!"

"I bet it does, but this isn't very comfortable for any of us."

Zelda stands up and guide Link to the bed.

She pushes her down so that she lies on her back.

Zelda climbs on top of her, placing her ass over Link's head and her head over Link's pussy.

Zelda starts to lick again, moving her tongue magically on Link's pussy.

Link starts to moan and forgets that she has a pussy right in front of her.

It feels so good.

"Link, c'mon. You got to do your part to you know"

"Oh, yes of course"

Link is nervous

She has never done this before

(Here goes nothing)

She lifts up the nightgown.

(It's beautiful)

She lifts her head up and the tip of her tongue touches Zelda's pussy

She starts to move her tongue up and down on Zelda's pussy.

The two girls both moan as they lick each other.

Link is amazed over how good it tastes to lick someone's pussy, and so arousing.

"Ahh, ahh. Link, I-I'm going to cum!"

"*pants* M-me too"

"Let's cum together"

The girls starts to lick fast and hard on each others clit

After a few seconds they both cum together.

The two girls lies on the bed, Link on her back and Zelda in her arms.

"Mm, that was amazing Link"

"Yes, I never thought it would feel so good."

"I love you Link"

Zelda kisses Link

"I love you too"

"You know, I bought something if this should've ever happen"

"Hmm?"

Zelda walks to her closet and starts to dig trough it

Clothes and shoes are flying all over the place

Link just lie on the bed staring

"There it is!"

Zelda turns around she's holding a strapon

"I-is that?"

"Yap, it's a strapon. I bought it from a shop in the alleys in the markets"

"Uhh, okay"

"What, you don't want to use it?"

"Oh, yes of course!"

"Great"

Zelda takes off her night gown and start to put the strapon on.

She straps it into place and she suddenly has a 8 inch black penis.

"Have you used it on anyone else?"

"No, of course not! I saved it just for you"

The two girls laugh

"So, what position do you want to do it in?" Zelda says as she puts lube on the strapon.

"Uhh, well. How about doggy style?" Link says blushing

"Ohh, aren't you a bad girl?" Zelda says giggling

Link gets down on all fours on the bed

Zelda gets down on her knees and place her hands on Link's waist

She positions the strapon on Link's pussy lips.

"Ready Link?"

"Y-yes, go ahead"

Zelda pushes forward slowly.

She pushes just the tip of the dick inside

Link starts to moan

She had never had a dick inside her before.

It hurt, but good god did it feel good

And she was happy that her first time was with Zelda

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, k-keep going"

Zelda pushes the dick further in, only 4 inches remaining

Link starts to moan even louder

"Link, If I keep going, how much louder will you scream? Someone might hear us" Zelda says giggling

Link didn't think about that before now.

But she didn't really get any more time to think about it.

Zelda thrusts forward quickly.

Pushing all 8 inches inside her.

"Ahhh! Holy Hyrule!"

Zelda started to move forward and back. Making the dildo go in and out of her pussy

"I-it feels so good. Don't stop, please!"

"I have no intentions of stopping Link, in fact I'd rather speed up"

Zelda moved faster and harder.

The dildo went in and out of Link's tight pussy.

Link started to moan loud, really loud.

She didn't care if anyone heard her

"Zelda, I love you! Please fuck me!"

"I love you too Link!"

Zelda kept fucking Link. As she did she tried different techniques. Fast and hard, slow and deep etc.

Then they switched positions.

Zelda lies on her back and Link sits on top of her.

Doing to cowgirl position

Link starts to move up and down on dick.

Zelda places her hands on Link's ass and watch as she rides her dick and her boobs jiggling.

Link leans down and kiss Zelda while she rides.

Then Link starts to grind.

And mother of god did she love it.

"Ahh, ah. I-I'm going to cum!"

She grinds faster and faster.

"Mother of Din!"

Link comes and feel that she squirts

Zelda is quickly covered in her juices

"I-I'm sorry Zelda"

"Sorry? Why is that? This is amazing and so hot!"

The two girls continued playing around for the rest of the day. And when the night came Link decided to sleep over. In the middle of the night it was Link's turn to fuck Zelda. And when they were done they fell asleep next to each other, spooning. They didn't care about anything else in the world except for them, together.

The End?

Well, this was different. Anyways, hope you liked the story. This story might get continued, if I bother. I can think of more to do with this story, but it took some time to write so I want to do something else. So yeah, that's why it says "The End?". The more you know.

-Klihonja


End file.
